Updates/2008-08-14
Deployment 11 is on Live! Highlights include our brand new Tutorial for an even greater new player experience, our new Dybukkar instance in the Abyss designed for level 50 players, Rocket Launchers Series II, and much more! Read all of the details in our Deployment 11 Patch Notes below. Maps and Missions *Concordia Wilderness **"Xenobiologist" Missions - The three missions from "Dr. Munson" to gather biological samples from Boargar, Treelurkers and Miasmas are no longer available, As Dr. Munson has more samples than he could ever use! (Note: they can still be finished if a player already has one in progress.) **Removed the Bane mothership from the Concordia Wilderness sky. **Commander Rogers at Alia Das has a new greeting, commenting on the fact that the Bane mothership in the sky above Concordia seems to have moved on. (This is to reflect recent changes to the sky box.) **Relocated 2 NPC mission givers in Pinhole Falls Caverns to the entrance of the caverns, for better mission flow. **Added propping to the entrance of Pinhole Falls Caverns to support new NPC location. Also added new support brace props inside the cavern passages. **Mission "Mama Miasma:" reduced number of miasma bosses required to kill from 5 to 3. Overall miasma spawns in Pinhole Falls Caverns reduced. **Mission: Predatory: This mission has been permanently disabled. The mission will fail automatically if it is in your Mission Log. **Removed the Predators that previously spawned on this map. **Added missions for the Operation Immortality event, in honor of Richard Garriott's spaceflight — "Time Capsule" a Level 12 mission available at Foreas Base on Divide, and five "Soyuz Salvage" missions (players can only complete one of the five) from the following locations: Twin Pillars on Wilderness (Level 7), Cumbria on Palisades (Level 16), Fort Defiance on Plateau (Level 34), Palados on Marshes (Level 37) and Gangus Outpost on Howling Maw (Level 49) *Instance: Crater Lake Research Facility **Mission: We Be Jammin: A map indicator has been added to the objective "Place GPS Beacon." **Mission: Destroying the Evidence: Fixed a bug that caused a map indicator to appear in the center of the map for the objective "Bane Information Downloaded". **Mission: Centrifuge Fuel: There are more canisters containing Ore. **Removed the Predators that previously spawned on this map. **Three new bosses have been added to this instance. **Additional Treasure Crates have been added to this instance. **Replaced Bane items that were functioning as logos dispensers with the appropriate Eloh objects, and revised the ground textures, to make this area visually consistent with other areas of the game. *Instance: Caves of Donn **Map and mission flow have been re-worked to create are more linear and scripted experience. Puzzle elements and other new content have been added throughout the instance. Points of Interest have been more fully developed. **Mission: Body Count: This mission has been permanently disabled. The mission will fail automatically if it is in your Mission Log. **What Evil Lurks: The mission objectives for mission: Body Count (Caves of Donn) have been consolidated into this mission. Mission flow has also been re-worked to coincide with the new map flow/changes in the Caves of Donn instance. **The Reason Why: This mission has been updated with additional new objectives and old objectives have been either re-worked or removed to coincide with the new map flow/changes and puzzle elements added to the Caves of Donn instance. A new mission NPC has been created, NPC Elder Nekala, who now gives this mission inside the instance. **Mission: Bugged to Death: This is a new side mission that has been added to Caves of Donn. The main objectives for this mission are to destroy the Fithik Egg Clusters in the caves inside the instance. **Mission: Too Quiet: Mission flow has been reworked to coincide with new map flow/changes inside the Caves of Donn instance. New objectives have been added to lead players to the following missions or mission NPC: Mission: "The Reason Why" (NPC Elder Nekala), and Mission: What Evil Lurks (NPC Dying Forean). **Mission: Logos, Feeling, Trap: Logos symbols have been moved to new locations inside the Caves of Donn instance. All three Logos symbols are directly integrated with three new puzzle elements inside the instance. *Instance: Pravus Research (Concordia Wilderness): Removed the Juggernaut that previously spawned on this map. *Instance: Pravus Research (Concordia Wilderness): Removed the Predators that previously spawned on this map. *Concordia Divide: Reduced the chance that an Amoeboid will spawn on the Concordia Divide map *Torden Incline: Added AFS Footlocker icons to the Torden Incline overhead map *Torden Abyss: Added the instance map marker for Dybukkar Garrison to the Abyss overhead map. *Instance: Dybukkar Garrison (Torden Abyss): This new instance map is available with D11 for players, including the new missions: "Dybukkar Stops Here!", "The Dybukkar Investigation", "Weak Side Blitz", "Destroy, Destruct, Demoralize", and "The Drug War". Dybukkar Garrison is designed for level 50 and is accessible from the Dybukkar Underground area of Torden Abyss. These missions can be obtained at Archeron Outpost on Abyss, and inside Dybukkar Garrison. Creatures and Items Changes: *Amoeboid: Reduced the chance for Amoeboids to create clones by 50%. *Amoeboid: This creature now uses different models to differentiate high level and low level versions. *Miasma: Reduced the chance for all Miasma to phase out. Higher level Miasma will phase out more frequently than low level Miasma. *Miasma: Increased the duration of the Miasma ice debuff from 10 to 15 seconds. *Linker: Increased the amount of damage done by Linker's Hand Blast by 10%. *Linker: Increased the amount of damage done by Linker's Ground Blast by 20%. *Linker: Increased the amount of damage done by Linker's Chest Blast ability by 20%. *Linker: Increased the time between casts of the Linker's Chest Blast ability. *Linker: Decreased the amount of health healed by the Linker's Ground Blast. *Thrax Pistol Soldier: This creature now uses different models to differentiate high level and low level versions. *Thrax Rifle Soldier: This creature now uses different models to differentiate high level and low level versions. *Kael: This creature now uses different models to differentiate high level and low level versions. *Lightbender: This creature now uses different models to differentiate high level and low level versions. *Sentinel: The number of Thrax spawned from level 40+ Sentinels has been decreased slightly. *Items: Players should now find Armor, Power, and Adrenaline boosters in certain crates. *Items: Reduced the drop rate of the Series 3 Incendiary Shotgun. *NPC: Many unnecessary class trainers have been removed from all maps. Players should no longer find Tier 4 trainers in maps earlier than Mires, and should no longer find Tier 2 and 3 trainers after Mires. *Bootcamp: Tutorial map has been completely gutted, rebuilt, reversed, re-missioned, re-looted, and re-spawned. Really. *Wilderness/Bootcamp: New missions in Alia Das will provide a full set of class-specific gear for characters once they select their soldier or specialist tier. Mobiles *NPC 'Combatant Redshirts'. We have replaced the 'Redshirt' class of NPC 's with a completely redesigned (and optimized) armor set. 'Redshirts' is the term used to define the non-interactive NPC's one sees running about on battlefields and in bases. There is a 'Light' and a Heavy' of both male and females. As part of a high level audit of the NPC visual language, this is the first step in giving the NPC classes a richer and more meaningful appearance. It also gives us the opportunity to affect a significant texture memory optimization. Two birds with one stone! *Series 2 Rocket Launcher: **Series 2 Rocket Launchers are now available. These are characterized by having a two round clip which can be fired in rapid succession. *Abilities and Consumables while crouching: It is now possible to cast Abilities and use Consumables while in a crouched state. Rejoice. *Ability Icons now have Skill Pump versions: **Tier 1 Recruit ***Lightning: Pumps 2-5 **Tier 2 Soldier ***Rage: Pumps 2-5 **Tier 3 Ranger ***Spotter: Pumps 1-5 **Tier 3 Biotechnician ***Cure: Pumps 1-5 ***Bio Augmentation: Pumps 2-5 **Tier 4 Guardian ***Reflection: Pumps 1-5 **Tier 4 Sniper ***Called Shot: Pumps 1-5 **Tier 4 Spy ***Polymorph: Pumps 1-5 **Tier 4 Engineer ***Turret: Pumps 1-5 ***Bot Construction: Pumps 1-5 ***Trap: Pumps 1-5 **Tier 4 Medic ***Viral Conversion: Pumps 1-5 ***Resistance: Pumps 1-5 Clans & Control Points *Team Structure online: **Backend structure in place for team formation. **Scripting support provided to create teams, add and remove players from teams, validate players against which team they are on, and get team information. *New Grouping and Chat server integrated from Core: **Addresses a known issue with Clan Leadership ping-ponging back and forth based on their date of inactivity *Bane linked to assaulting/defending Outpost Aurora now award proper prestige Interactions *Added all new art to front-end screens at Login/Server Selection and Character Creation. *Newly created characters will begin the game with available abilities already loaded into ability trays. *Fixed an issue with moving and switching abilities. *Newly created characters will all begin in recruit outfits. The initial clothing choice has been removed, as it was invalidated with the first loot pickup. *On the loading screen, the 'Enter Battle' button to automatically enter the map after loading is now on by default. *The conversation window will have glowing artwork added to all 'Accept', 'Complete', and 'Continue' 'Loot All' type buttons when the button is enabled. More of these will be phased in in the coming deployments. *Added a new UI Mode indicator that will appear whenever you are in UI Mode *Changed the art for the mission update text that appears in the middle of the screen *Lots of new tutorials and help items added *Tutorials are now placed higher above the reticule so as not to obstruct view during play. *Tutorial windows offer an option to go directly to expanded information in the Help system. *Lots of new info added to the help system *Added a flashing animation to inventory tabs for when you get new inventory items in a tab that you aren't currently looking at *Added tooltips to the inventory tabs *Removed restriction where you couldn't switch your ability drawer loadouts or your armed ability while an ability was being performed. *Changed the look of the events tray (right sidebar) by splitting it into two sections: *Updated and Pending. Updated are temporary (like loot). Pending are more permanent (skill points gained). Also added a flash and pointer from the reticule towards the pending tray whenever this is updated. *Objects in the world you need to interact with for a mission now have a pulsing glow to make them easier to spot. *Once one character on an account has completed Boot Camp, all other new characters will be allowed to bypass the tutorial from the character selection screen. *The 'You are Here' indicator on the overhead map now constantly plays the target animation. Framework and Tools *Logos ability Tectonic Strike's ground fissure now visually represents the cone area of damage per pump level. *Engineer abilities Crab Mines, Deployable Turrets and Trap now glow the colour of their damage types. *Fixed bug with Crab Mines that detonate while within a bane shield and reflect all damage done back to player. *All Micromech abilities glow the colour of their consumable icons. Orange = Weaponized *Micromech, Red = Pharma Grade Micromech, Green = Spore Micromech, Blue = Programmable *Micromech, Pink = Consumable Micromech. *ATI HD 4850 and 4870 now recognized by Auto-Configure *Refresh Rate support added to video options (if you do not have a plug-n-play monitor, be sure to have a valid monitor driver installed or supported refresh rates will not be correctly detected) *VSync (Wait for Vertical Refresh) support added to video options *Upon changing resolution or refresh rate, a timed modal dialog box appears requiring that you accept the change or it gets reverted after 10 seconds. *New anti-aliasing: **NOTE: With DirectX 9, hardware FSAA is incompatible with the implementation of deferred lighting. Be sure the driver settings leave anti-aliasing up to the application to control — do not override anti-aliasing settings in the driver. **Removed previous anti-aliasing technique **Added hardware anti-aliasing (combo box added to Video Options screen): ***In non-deferred lighting modes, the engine now supports hardware FSAA. This uses the hardware FSAA and is compatible will all game effects such as refraction. All supported FSAA modes will be listed. ***In deferred lighting modes, the engine supports hardware accelerated emulation of FSAA up to 4X. This is emulated through actual supersampling (rendering more pixels than are actually seen in the final image). The greater the resolution and the higher the setting the more video memory and memory bandwidth is used. Performance will be greatly dependent on resolution and video card. This option will be limited by hardware support and only supported options will be available. ***Removed 64bit Lighting option. This provided very little visual benefit and the video memory consumed by it is better used for the new emulated anti-aliasing (which provides more visual benefit). Note that the "2X (Emulated)" anti-aliasing option for deferred lighting will consume the same amount of memory as 64bit Lighting did, and "4X (Emulated)" option will use twice as much video memory as 64bit Lighting did. *RQS updated. The ordering of settings manipulated has been changed to optimize performance gains versus minimal visual degradation. Known Issues *Polymorph: Using any object does not turn off Polymorph. *Polymorph: Resistances from various ranks ignore resistances from equipped armor. *Polymorph: Switching directions while initiating certain abilities (while polymorphed) may cause avatars to be rooted in place. *Decent: Refuge: Mission: Race to the Finish: Timer does not sync for all party members. *Mission: Caves of Donn: Too Quiet: When one player in a squad enters the instance and accepts "Too Quiet" before the other members enter the instance, they will be unable to acquire or share it. *Mission: Crater Lake Research Facility: Ghost in the Machine: Does not update for all squad members if Casper is killed before everyone has entered his encampment. *Wargame status window/results window does not appear if party of 1 surrenders. *Some tools are appearing with weapon mods on them. However those mods are not active. *Combat: Hand to hand/Direct Healing Disc/Direct Repair Tool: Can be made to target the wrong faction. D11.4 *Fixed a bug in Bootcamp that involved logging out while planting a bomb. *Fixed an issue in Bootcamp where running back and forth across the bridge would continuously trigger the mission dialog boxes for "An Ancient Eloh". *Mission "Treelurker Samples" can now be completed after patching to the new build. *Fixed mission "Mama Miasma" so that it will complete. *Tutorial: "Footlockers" pop-up now contains an active "Read More" button. *Fixed typo in mission "Gearing Up For Battle" in Bootcamp. *Bootcamp: Planting the bomb with 5 seconds left on the timer will no longer break the mission scripting. *Clan Lockbox: Players can now separate items into both stacks and singles. *Clan Window: Sorting by player name and by map should now work properly. *Leader Auto Promote/Demote timer now works correctly. D11.5: *Fixed a bug with an Eloh art asset in Bootcamp. *Fixed an issue when geometry quality was set to Low, assets had no textures. *Fixed an issue where the tutorial map window did not have an active "Read More" button. D11.6: *Fixed an issue when having full inventory may stop you from logging into the game if you are given a Veteran Reward. *UI: Loading Screen: Tilde Tooltip is now correct. *UI: Teleport/Waypoint/Dropship Map: Destination Icons on map are now more responsive than in previous D11 versions. *Auto-Configure will now choose different settings on some hardware based on resolution it chooses to use. *Fixed a small issue with the dynamic map loading code ("bubble") that could possibly cause movement logic to break, making your character get stuck or rooted in a fixed position. PTS Only *Torden Abyss: Added the instance map marker for Omega Labs to the Abyss overhead map, and opened a new hallway for the instance connection. *Instance: Omega Labs (Torden Abyss): This new instance map is available for players level 50. Omega Labs can only be accessed from Section 5 of Penumbra HQ, which has the highest security clearance in the facility. Players must play through the Penumbra story arc on Abyss in order to be granted Level 5 Security Clearance to gain access to this section. The final prerequisites for Level 5 Clearance are the Section 4 missions "Giants of the Abyss," "Hyper Links" and "Pathogen." The instance contains 5 new missions: "Bad Medicine," "The Omega Files," "Ways and Means," "The Doctor Is In" and "The Final Countdown." *CP Wargame map: Moved the GM platform to prevent unauthorized access. **Wargame status window/results window does not appear if party of 1 surrenders. -Richard Garriott's Tabula Rasa, http://www.playtr.com/news/patch_notes/deployment_116_8152008.html Patch Notes